1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to knobs that are mounted on the shaft of a control component, such as a multiple position selector switch or thermostat. Such components are widely used in major appliances such as electric ranges, air conditioners, clothes washers and dryers, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frequently, resilient means are furnished with knobs to exert a frictional grip on the shaft of a control component and restrict relative movement therebetween. One example is in the Parkin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,723. This patent has a complex sleeve-like metal fastener which joins the knob to a "D" shaped shaft.
Another example of a resilient fastener or adapter is shown in the Van Buren U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,769. It also has a complex sleeve-like fastener for coupling a molded plastic knob to a "D" shaped shaft of a control component.
However, neither of these prior art patents teach of a fastener or adapter for matching a knob that accommodates a "dog-bone" shaped shaft to a "D" shaped shaft.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide an adapter to convert a knob with a bore for mounting onto a "dog-bone" shaped shaft so as to fit onto a "D" shaped shaft to prevent relative rotational movement therebetween.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a resilient adapter of the class described which is capable of ease of assembly into the knob and onto the shaft while restricting relative rotational movement between the knob and the adapter, and between the adapter and the shaft.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an adapter of the class described with an oversized bore and an undersized periphery for ease of assembly, and is provided with strategically placed ridges that restrict relative rotational movements between the parts.